


Fallacy

by super_powerful_queen_slayyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Character(s), College Student Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna
Summary: Castiel thought he was being sneaky, but oh, he was in deep trouble. Or was he?





	Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, first ever writing and surprise surprise, it’s Destiel! I wrote this [based off a prompt](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/167463969098/destiel-au-where-cas-is-bilingual-and-talking-to) I posted such a long time ago, at least it seems that way. This ficlet is different from the prompt as you can see because, as my wonderful beta [ tenoko1](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/) pointed out, it turned out so much more creepier than I wanted. *shudders*
> 
> The bold and italic are the translations for the French you will see. I wanted to write it in such a way that if you don’t understand French, you should still be able to read it with ease. I hope that came across. Of course, I am including the translations in the end notes.
> 
> Credit where credit’s due, Tenoko of course, helping me with the grammar, mistakes, refining and the “whole enchilada” as she called it XD **_Awesome beta man._**
> 
> I have a confession. Don’t know a lick of French. That beauty of a language you will see, not me. But, unfortunately, the person who helped me out and put up with me texting late nights when I was writing it wants to stay anonymous. So, I shall respect her wishes.
> 
> Let's get on with it!!
> 
> Edit: Amazing picture by tenoko1. [ Reblog link here](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/post/173338510308/tenoko1-fallacy-written-by)

"Mon frigo est en panne de nouveau! Je l'ai fait réparer il y a juste deux semaines!"

_Two weeks._

**_His newly repaired refrigerator didn’t even last two weeks._ **

"What's wrong with it now, Cassie?"

The day seemed to be out to get him. His phone's alarm failed to ring and he had to forego his morning coffee just so he could make it on time to his lesson. Cas' professor was not one to be messed with, coffee or not. Unfortunately, that left him half asleep and grumpy throughout the whole hour and half, the words just flying over his head.

The university's coffee was muddy and tasteless, which was _just_ what he needed. Fucking great. He could almost see the black cloud hanging over his head. The only mercy was that his lessons ended early, so he could go home at one.

Or so he thought. Was the day done with him? Oh no. Not even close.

"I don't know! J'ai perdu toute ma crème glacée, la tarte va pourrir and ugh - "

He had come home hoping that he could relax and just forget the horrible day by indulging in some ice cream and pie to only find that all the **_ice cream had melted_ ** and the **_pie had gone bad_ **. Well, not just yet, but that wasn’t not the point.

Cas knew he had to vent his frustration somehow or he'd combust. He didn't know why he thought calling his brother, Gabriel, was a good idea, but he did.

"It's only pie you know."

"I spent forever trying to make it perfect Gabe, I don't want it to go bad!"

"Screaming at the fridge isn't going to fix your problem, Cassie," Gabe said calmly.

"Je pourrais essayer," Cas muttered. **_I could try._ **

He felt better at least. Gabe maybe an annoying assbutt sometimes, but he _did_ help occasionally. Not such a bad idea then.

"All that pent up frustration. You need to get laid, Cassie."

Scratch that. Still not a good idea.

"Not helping, Gabe," Cas growled.

Gabe sighed. "You call the mechanic yet?"

"Yeah, but not the usual one though. He should here any minute."

"Hey, maybe the mechanic will be hot and you could - "

"The real world isn't like one of your pornos, Gabriel".

The doorbell rang.

"That must be him, hold on," Cas said into the phone as he walked up to the door to open it.

Record Scratch.

“Oh putain…” Cas gasped. **_Holy. Fuck._ **

He was _gorgeous._ His eyes were startlingly green and sparkled, despite being under the shadow cast by the front porch. Cas simply couldn't look away.

As he stared, the guy in front of him, dressed in denim and flannel, shifted awkwardly, reaching up to run a hand through his hair and rub the back of his neck. It was messy in a way that made Cas think he did that a lot.

"Hey! I'm Dean. I'm here to fix your refrigerator." He chuckled, full lips peeling back on a smile that made the green of his eyes shine impossibly brighter. "Or, at least, I can try..."

Fuck his life, this guy was hot.

"Cas...?"

Gabriel's voice snapped him back to reality and he cleared his throat, trying and failing to stop himself from blushing too hard.

"Oh, umm yes. Hi! I- My name's Castiel but you can call me Cas, li-like my friends do. Not that we're friends! I mean, we could be! If you want... Umm... oh yes, My fri- refrigerator is broken. It's not working anymore... and you're here to fix the problem and make it not broken anymore. Yeah, I did call you for mending it after all..."

"Rambling, Cassie," Gabe smirked from the phone still held to his ear.

"Why don't you come in and take a look?" He felt the heat of his face spread the very tips of his ears and kind of wanted to die a little. Or a lot.

"Thanks, Cas!" Dean winked as he stepped in and toed off his shoes.

"It's, uhh the kitchen, is through that door," he said, directing him before Cas made an even bigger fool of himself.

Dean flashed him a grin.

Deep breaths, Cas. Deep breaths.

"Castiel Novak, you are asking that boy out before he leaves or I will personally track him down and do it for you!" Gabe said, voice cheerful despite the threat.

Pivoting, Cas hissed into the phone, "Gabe, I can't do that! It's too - "

"Forward? Too soon? Risky? Those are bullshit reasons."

Cas groaned.

Gabe sighed. "Fine. At least tell me what he looks like so I know what turned you into a stuttering and blushing mess. "

 _Bad idea_ , his brain said. He didn’t argue.

"Hold on, Lemme check something..." If Cas was going to be talking about Dean, he really didn't want to whisper.

"Aimeriez-vous un verre d'eau?" Cas says quickly. If Dean _did_ understand that Cas was asking if **_he_** **_wanted some water_** , no harm done. Although, Cas would have to find another way to talk to Gabe about Dean. If Dean _didn’t_ understand -

"Sorry, what?" Dean inquired, turning towards him.

_Perfect._

"Nothing, nothing sorry. I was just talking to my brother..." Cas pointed to his phone.

Dean just smiled and continued to look for the problem with the appliance.

"Cassie, you sneaky little shit," Gabe laughed, marvelling at his quick wit.

Cas leaned against the doorway that leads into the kitchen, pretending to stand there as if distractedly while he talks on the phone. When really, it’s the perfect disguise for his not so subtle staring.

Cas describes how Dean had this aura of confidence about him that was charming and somehow hot. How Dean sneaks glances when he thought Cas was too busy talking to notice but Cas caught them out of the corners of his eyes. How Dean had this _endearingly_ small smile permanently etched on his lips.

Wow, did Cas really say Dean was _cute_ and _hot_ within a span of a few sentences? _Is that even possible?_ Yet, Dean seemed to pull it off with ease.

Gabriel laughs. “You barely know him but you're already swooning. I need to meet this guy.”

Just then Dean bends over to check something underneath the fridge and _wow -_ the floor is dirty. He should really vacuum the house at some point. And is that paint peeling off the wall?

There was silence on the line as Dean straightened back up. Cas considered the mechanic, observing the way his shirt pulled tight across his shoulders, the muscles of forearms as he worked, those lovely and nimble fingers Cas could imagine running through his hair.

There were freckles scattered across his arms, and Cas had a moment to wonder where else they might hide, before Gabriel spoke again.

“Is he taller than you?” Gabe asks, amused and intrigued.

“Un petit peu...” Even though it was **_only just_** _,_ Cas wouldn’t have it any other way.

The fact that Dean is right there in front him and can _hear_ Castiel as he continues to talk about his insignificant yet ridiculously captivating mannerisms gives Cas a rush of endorphins . Oh, if Dean could understand -

“Excusez-moi, Cas?”

That wasn’t Gabriel.

“Did he just - ”

 _That_ was Gabriel.

Cas' blood runs cold. But, _everyone_ know how to say “Excuse me?” in French. This could mean nothing.

Right?

_Right?_

Face pale, Cas looked up to see Dean standing a few feet away from him, eyes filled with laughter and lips twitching with a barely concealed smirk. Apparently, Dean simply hadn’t heard properly when Cas asked if he wanted to drink water earlier on. He had heard _and understood_ everything after that pretty clearly alright.

_Fuck._

_Told you_. Shut up, brain.

And Cas had thought maybe the universe was done with shitting all over his day. Please take him back to nearly missing his morning lesson and turning up with no coffee in his system. This. Is. Worse.

“Votre frigo est un cas désespéré. J'ai fait mon possible, mais à votre place, je m'achèterais un tout neuf. C'est moins cher que de réparer celui-ci s'il tombe en panne à nouveau.”

Cas knew that **_his refrigerator was an old one_** but honestly, **_getting a new one_** was the last thing on his mind right now. He was concentrating more on not getting crushed under the sheer weight of embarrassment and mortification. Priorities, you know?

“V-vous parlez français?” Asking whether Dean **_can speak french_ ** is really redundant at this point, but Cas couldn’t stop himself. And when did his mouth become so dry?

Cas swallowed with an audible click. Before he could even think about apologising, Dean was walking forward, his eyes hooded, and with a teasing smile on his lips.

 _What is he doing?_ Cas wondered, breath coming quicker as his heart sped up.

Dean came close enough that Cas was sure he could _feel_ the rapid heartbeat in his chest, his eyes playing over Cas’ face, from his hair to his lips, finally coming to rest on his eyes. His lips were quirked up in a smug smile, but despite this, the mirth in his eyes caused Cas to melt inside a little.

“I have to say, I've never been so glad I was pushed to learn a second language in school, never thought it'll be useful,” Dean jokes.  “Guess I have to send them a fruit basket now.”

Up close, Cas noted that he had a splattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks that Cas had failed to notice before. Boy, those eyes and lips are distracting _. Focus Castiel,_ you're supposed to be dying of embarrassment, _remember?_

“ _So,_ Castiel, I don't know about you, but I'm free after seven and I wouldn't love anything more than to take you out for dinner,” Dean whispered, his voice teasing but Cas could hear the sincerity in his words.

 _Wait, what?_ Wasn't Dean supposed to reprimand his borderline creepy behaviour? Or at least, tell him he's flattered but not interested?

That didn't stop the little bubble of hope from booming deep within Cas though.

“Need to refine my French, since I'll be using it more often now. I think you can help me with that.” His tone was a bit more serious now.

The intensity in those green eyes caused a shiver to snake up his spine, goosebumps breaking out across his skin.

_Was he implying -_

“What do you say?” Dean finished, quiet but sure, like he was afraid he took a step too far and Cas might reject him, or get him into trouble. Ridiculous notions really, and if anyone should be in trouble, it’s Cas.

But he still didn’t trust himself to speak without saying something embarrassing, like possibly squeaking. He just nodded slowly.

Wicked grin and Dean was gone, walking towards the front door, and leaving Cas inexplicably colder by at least 5 degrees. With his mind still processing what just happened, it took him a minute to realise that he didn’t pay Dean for the work. Date or not, it isn’t ethical.

Cas turned and ran to the door. Thankfully, Dean was still putting his shoes on. “Wait! I didn’t pay you for - ”

Dean looked up from under his lashes and smiled, Cas' throat constricting and stomach flipping. His blush returned. Dean wasn't playing fair and he knew it.

“Dinner will cover that then, ” Dean said, straightening up and smiling.

“But - ”

Dean cut him off. “ I’ll pick you at seven, yeah?” He opened the door and stepped out.

“Oh, and Cas? Your brother is still on the line.” Another wink and Dean was walking away before Cas could say anything else.

Cas closed the door and slid down against it, his knees too weak to support him after the whirlpool that just wrecked his brain.

“Gabe?”

“Oh Cassie Cassie Cassie, not such a bad day after all, eh?” He sounded breathless. Probably because he’d been laughing his ass off the whole time. That fucker.

“Well, you got your wish. He asked me out.”

“Make sure you have some lube and condoms on you when you go on that date.”

“I hate you.”

“Je t'aime aussi, petit frère.” **_I love you too, little brother._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> The translations below are rough, as languages tend to be. However, if you do see any mistakes, please let me know. I am only translating those that aren't so obvious.
> 
> _"My fridge is down again! I had it repaired just two weeks ago!"_
> 
> _"I don't know! I lost all my ice cream, the pie will rot and ugh - "_
> 
> _"Would you like a glass of water?"_
> 
> _"A little bit…"_
> 
> _"Your fridge is a hopeless case. I did my best, but in your place, I would buy a brand new one. It's cheaper than repairing it if it goes down again."_
> 
> _"Do you speak French?"_
> 
> Come speak to me on [ tumblr!! ](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Reblog on Tumblr here. ](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/169567217658/destiel-au)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and like!!


End file.
